


Разряд тока

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, SexyThing



Series: 2 левел, мини [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в анонимном сообщении упоминается бар Мака, его невозможно принять за телефонный розыгрыш: "Странный человек спрашивает про Гарри Дрездена в баре "МакЭнелли".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разряд тока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shock the Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219748) by Aeron Lanart. 



> 1\. Таймлайн для Доктора — после эпизода «Хороший человек идет на войну» - имеются спойлеры;  
> 2\. Является прямым продолжением фанфика "Один раз в жизни";  
> 3\. Заглавие взято из одноименной песни Питера Гэбриэла. Перевод вольный.

Будучи единственным настоящим волшебником в телефонной книге, я привык к телефонным розыгрышам и приколам в числе нормальных деловых звонков, но научился без особого труда отличать шутки от анонимных доносов. Еще бывали предупреждения — некоторые из них, конечно, тоже оказывались шуточными, но остальные в самом деле являлись предостережениями об угрозе либо моему здоровью, либо здоровью небезразличных мне людей. Одни были невозможно странными, другие — нет.  
  
«МакЭнелли» обычно не числился ни источником, ни предметом таких предупреждений — это было наиболее посещаемое заведение и лучшее убежище, которое только могло предложить магическое сообщество, во многом благодаря его владельцу Маку. Так что можно себе представить, что, услышав из трубки предостережение с упоминанием кабака Мака, я решительно принял его за Абсолютно и Безоговорочно Подлинное. Сам звонок, чисто технически, предостережением не был, я даже толком не понял, кто еще мог мне позвонить. Одно я понял точно: это был не Мак. Шею у меня закололо так, что игнорировать это ощущение никак не получилось.  
  
— Странный человек спрашивает про Гарри Дрездена в баре «МакЭнелли».  
  
Вот, собственно, и все сообщение. Казалось, после столкновения с фэйре, оборотнями, вампирами, демонами и гангстерами я должен был привыкнуть к «странным людям», которые расспрашивают обо мне в заведении, где я был завсегдатаем, но я просто _знал_ , что на этот раз все иначе. И надеялся, что у Мака не будет неприятностей, когда «странный человек» устанет ждать меня в баре. Единственная трудность заключалась в том, чтобы решить, что взять с собой и оставить в Голубом Жучке. Согласно Неписанному Договору, «МакЭнелли» считался нейтральной территорией, так что выделяться не стоило. В конце концов, я остановился на верном посохе, жезле и защитном плаще, положив оставить посох в машине. В заведении Мака он _мог_ и не понадобиться, но хотя бы будет неподалеку на случай, если уходить придется в спешке.  
  
До кабака я добрался без задержек и даже умудрился припарковаться поблизости. Со скрипом закрыв дверь, я возблагодарил богов парковки и благодарно похлопал Жучка: не имел привычки воспринимать спокойное и безопасное путешествие как должное.  
  
Такому высокому человеку, как я, входить в таверну Мака было опасно: дверной косяк нависал слишком низко для моего роста, и, хотя потолок был значительно выше, не стоило забывать про потолочные вентиляторы и балки. «Странного человека» я заметил, как только поднял голову: вокруг него образовалась подозрительная пустота, несмотря на то, что бар был забит под завязку. Опасным он особо не выглядел, впрочем, внешность может быть обманчива, и никто не знает об этом лучше, чем постоянные клиенты Мака — а уж кем-кем, завсегдатаем он точно не был. Он казался молодым: лохматые волосы, твидовый пиджак и совершенно неподобающий галстук-бабочка. Я его не узнал, хоть и почувствовал, как просыпается паучье чутье. Он пристально изучал бутылку домашнего пива Мака, наклоняя голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, всматривался в горлышко, прикрыв один глаз, даже пытался прочесть этикетку вверх ногами, стараясь не расплескать при этом жидкость. Я ощутил, как к уголку губ подкралась улыбка. Он выглядел совершенно смехотворно, но что-то в его увлеченности казалось невозможно притягательным. Он улыбнулся быстрой, словно молния, улыбкой, поставил бутылку на стол, засунул руку в карман и, покопавшись, вынул… нечто. И вот _тогда_ я наконец понял, кем, вероятно, был этот «странный человек»: тем, кого я равно боялся и мечтал встретить вновь.  
  
— Доктор? — спросил я, пересекая зал. Доктор, если, конечно, это правда был он, торопливо выключил свое устройство и засунул его в карман. Должно быть, вспомнил, что случилось в последний раз, когда оно повстречалось со мной. Он вскочил, едва не толкнув стол и не разлив пиво, на лице его растянулась широкая улыбка.  
  
— Гарри Дрезден! Так рад, что ты пришел. — Он снова упал на стул, поднял бутылку, понюхал ее и качнул в мою сторону.  
  
— Пива? — спросил он. Чаще всего мне не хватает денег, чтобы пить у Мака, так что я редко отвергаю бесплатное пиво, кто бы — или что бы — его ни предлагал. Я аккуратно сложился за столом напротив него.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал я, протягивая руку за пивом. Доктор с любопытным сверкающим взглядом смотрел, как я пью.  
  
— Я тебя не узнал, — заявил я, ставя бутылку обратно на стол.  
  
— А, это, — сказал он, потирая ладонями щеки и запуская пальцы в волосы. — Ну знаешь, как это бывает, новая личность, новое лицо, новые волосы.  
  
— Эм, если честно, нет, не знаю. Я, может, и волшебник, но все-таки человек. А ты — нет, не так ли?  
  
— Человек? Я? Батюшки святы, нет! С чего ты вообще взял?  
  
— Одна голова, две руки, две ноги, волосы и улыбка.  
  
— А… это. — Он махнул рукой. — К тому же, в мире живет множество двуногих видов — это гениальный способ передвигаться по Вселенной. По сравнению с ногами, щупальца ограничивают движение, не согласен?  
  
— Ну, я давно не болтал с Ктулху, так что не могу ничего на это ответить, — отозвался я, откинувшись на спинку стула. Доктор бросил на меня тяжелый взгляд, и я улыбнулся. — Ты же не для того сюда пришел, чтобы обсудить со мной сравнительные преимущества щупалец, правда, Доктор? _Зачем_ ты здесь?  
  
Его злобный взгляд вдруг превратился в крайне тоскливый.  
  
— Я кое-что потерял, — сказал он.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я это «нашел», — кивнул я. Ну, разумеется, ему нужно было что-то найти. — Надеюсь, это не очередное йо-йо?  
  
— Не в этот раз. Даже не знаю, сумеешь ли ты ее разыскать, но хотя бы попытайся. Я зашел в тупик, но я обещал ее родителям…  
  
— «Ее»? Ты пытаешься найти ребенка?  
  
Он грустно кивнул.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, где она или когда. Я подумал, что ты — единственный, кто может помочь ее засечь.  
  
Его вера в меня льстила самолюбию, конечно, но затем целой кирпичной стеной на меня рухнули прозвучавшие только что слова.  
  
— «Когда»? Что значит «когда»? — спросил я.  
  
— Ее перенесли во времени.  
  
— Если в нашем времени она мертва, я вряд ли смогу ее найти. — Лицо его осунулось, и я вдруг осознал, что не могу так его подвести. — Но я попробую. Надеюсь, что сумею хотя бы сказать точно, жива она или нет, но для заклятия потребуется что-то, принадлежавшее ей.  
  
— К сожалению, ее вещей у меня нет, но есть вот это. — Он вынул из кармана большой синий шелковый платок, положил его на стол и развернул. Внутри было спрятано два локона волос: одни короткие, совершенно неприметного каштанового цвета, другие длинные и яркие, огненно-рыжие. Мне подумалось, что обладателя рыжих волос стоило бояться до чертиков.  
  
— Это ее матери, — сказал он, указав на рыжий локон, — а это ее отца, — он ткнул в каштановый, все так же осторожно, не прикасаясь ни к волосам, ни к внутренней стороне платка. С полным надежды лицом он подтолкнул кулек ко мне.  
  
— Это определенно должно помочь, но я по-прежнему не могу ничего обещать. К тому же, поиски подходящего заклинания займут некоторые время.  
  
— Об этом не волнуйся: я дружу со временем. Можешь не торопиться, Гарри Дрезден. — Он вдруг со скрипом отодвинул стул, видимо, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Эй, как мне с тобой связаться? Просто прийти сюда и ждать, что я тут же об этом узнаю, — не самая лучшая форма общения.  
  
— Да, конечно, ты прав. — Он снова нырнул в карман, вынул что-то и кинул на стол: это оказалась визитная карточка.  
  
— «Джон Смит», — прочитал я вслух. — Полагаю, это не настоящее твое имя?  
  
— Нет, я _правда_ Доктор. — На мгновение он нахмурился. — И, кстати, если на звонок ответят Понды, пожалуйста, постарайся по возможности поменьше распространяться. Если они узнают, что я нанял самого что ни на есть земного _волшебника_ , чтобы найти их дочь, я света не взвижу.  
  
— Кстати, об этом… — начал я. Даже за мелькнувшую мысль я чувствовал себя худшим на свете наемником, но, черт возьми, именно сейчас наличное поощрение Доктора было бы как нельзя кстати.  
  
— Половина авансом, я не забыл, — с улыбкой сказал он. В этот раз на белый свет не явилась неуместно толстая пачка банкнот. Он просто выудил из очередного кармана небольшой мешочек. — Думаю, это окажется для тебя полезным во многих смыслах.  
  
Он передал мне мешочек, и, развязав узел, я заглянул внутрь. А затем закрыл его и уставился на Доктора.  
  
— Это что?..  
  
— Самая что ни на есть настоящая золотая пыль? Да, — ухмыльнулся он. — Подлинный товар, — протянул он, или, по крайней мере, попытался, потому что прозвучало это кошмарно.  
  
— Мерлин! — Частично это была мольба, частично — восклицание, а возможно, и проклятие.  
  
— Я все-таки предпочитаю «Доктор», — сказал он. — С тем, другим, именем слишком много ассоциаций, и далеко не все они приятные. Ну ладно, мне пора. Не могу заставлять старушку ждать — в Чикаго она почему-то нервничает. Позвони, не забудь.  
  
И с этими словами он спрыгнул со стула и, едва ли не танцуя, покинул таверну.  
  
Я посмотрел на мешок с золотой пылью, затем — на волосы, потом — на недопитое пиво, осторожно свернул платок в кулек, убрал его вместе с золотой пылью в карман плаща и потянулся к пиву. После выпивки Мака мир всегда обретал смысл, а мне сейчас это было нужно как никогда.


End file.
